


ART for 'Altered Reality'

by KarneolVision



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://concupiscence66.livejournal.com/92859.html"> 'Altered Reality'</a> by the ever genius <a href="http://concupiscence66.livejournal.com">concupiscence66</a>. For round 3 of the smallfandombang at livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Altered Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47501) by concupiscence66. 



> Once more I'd like to thank the author for letting me experience one of her brilliant and haunting life-stories, as well as for letting me be a tiny part of it. Thank you. Nathan Barley was something before you, but after knowing your works, it's turned into... well, something entirely different, most of all life-affirming and eternally hopeful, and I'm very very glad for that.
> 
> Also, apologies. For posting belatedly and only just the cover for now. I'll update with the other works hopefully by this weekend, once I get my laptop back!
> 
>  
> 
> EdiT: Some updating has happened.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/bittersweet-twist/media/Drawings/TV%20and%20Movie/nb-14-coverart_zpsd7580ba5.png.html)

 

In case the picture doesn't show up whole or something, it's quite wide:  [L I N K](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v321/bittersweet-twist/Drawings/TV%20and%20Movie/nb-14-coverart_zpsd7580ba5.png~original)


	2. Preacher Man




	3. House of Jones




	4. "It all looks good on you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It all looks good on you."


End file.
